Daughter?
by gaarablack
Summary: I got nothing to explain this. .


Yeah this is really nothing, but me, and my cousin were just talking random things. And bada bing bada boom this. So I don't think anyone would really like it. Let me know what you think though. ^.^

{Normal POV}

Tsunade walked down the hallway of the apartments. She came up to room 379, and knocked.

"Yes?"

A vampire with long brown hair, and lavender color eyes answered. Tsunade looked at him for a sec.

"Are you Neji Hyuga?"

She asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

She smirked.

"This is your daughter have fun."

She said giving the two month old baby to the now shock statue figure of Neji. She put the dipper bag around his neck walking off. Neji's roommate walked up after seeing the whole thing.

"Neji?"

Sasuke asked waving a hand in front of his face, he looked down at the baby then back up at Neji. The baby was staring at the cling fan as it spun round, and around, and around.

"Neji snap out of it."  
Sasuke muttered.

Neji looked down at the baby in his hands still in shock.

"Daughter?"

He whispered. The baby still watched the fan.

"So what are we gonna do with it?"

Sasuke asked looking down at the baby. The baby started crying, and really loud.

"What happened!"

Sasuke shouted covering his ears. Neji tried rocking her back, and fort.

"I don't know. She was fine a second ago!"

Neji said trying to calm her down. After an hour of trying to feed her. or putting her down for a nap. Or burping her. Or changing her dipper. They really started to panic.

"make it stop!"

Sasuke said panicking.

"do you not see me trying?"

Neji snapped.

"do something."

Sasuke said.

"I tried everything."  
Neji said rocking the baby back, and fort again.

"Give her to me."  
Sasuke said taking the baby. Sasuke walked out with baby, but walked back in with no baby. Neji stared at him in shock.

"Where is she?"

He demanded.

"In the hall… in the trash."

He muttered the last part. Neji grabbed him by his shirt, and growled like a pissed off lion.

"I'm kidding! She's on the bunch out there."  
Sasuke holding up his hands. Neji shoved him away, and headed out. He came back in with the baby still crying. He walked up to Sasuke glaring daggers at him. Neji pulled a frying pan out of nowhere, and hit Sasuke over the head with it.

"Ow!"

Sasuke shouted covering his head. The baby stopped crying, and stared at them.

"Huh? She stopped? Why?"

Neji asked.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

Sasuke asked. Then the baby started crying again.

"Don't call her a 'it' she vary sanative about that.

Neji said rocking her again.

"How did she stop last time?"

Sasuke asked. Neji looked down at the frying pan in his hand.

"Hmm?"

He said raising it up. Sasuke looked at Neji scared.

"What are you thinking of…? Oh no! You are not…"

He was cut off with Neji hitting him over the head again. The baby stopped crying again watching the two boys. Neji picked up the pan again, and hit Sasuke over the head again to see what would happen.

"Oww!"

Sasuke shouted not seeing the next hit. The baby started giggling.

"She likes my pain?"

Sasuke said rubbing his head again.

"Hold her I'm gonna make her another bottle."

Neji said handing her to him. Sasuke sat at the table sitting the baby in front of him.

Man she had creepy eyes."

Sasuke said looking at her. He ducked his head as a frying pan zip passed his head.

"Those are my eyes."  
Neji growled.

"Sorry… no wonder."  
Sasuke mumbled the last part. Neji heated up some more milk for the baby.

'I can't believe she didn't tell me.'

Neji thought knowing whom the mother is.

"Man she has creepy eyes."  
Sasuke said again.

"Those are my eyes."

Neji said again reaching for another frying pan.

"No they just turned black."

"What!"

Neji shouted running out of the kitchen. He saw his daughter's eyes pure black. He glared at the back of Sasuke head. Then magically another frying pan was in his hand.

"You broke her!"

He shouted hitting him over the head again.

"You can't break a baby… can you?"

He asked looking at her again.

"Now what?"

Neji asked looking at his daughter.

"I'll go find help."

Sasuke gave the baby to Neji, and ran out.

'What happened?'

Neji asked himself. A few minutes later Sasuke came back with Sasori.

"I found Sasori."  
Sasuke said. Sasori had bored look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He asked.

"Her eyes are black!"

Neji said like it was the most obvious. Sasori looked down at the baby.

"Is she a witch?"

He asked.

"Yes."  
Neji answered.

"She's getting her powers. Who's the mother?"

He asked looking at Neji.

"Tanya Miller."

Neji answered.

"Ain't she the second most powerful witch?"

Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Neji you're a dead vampire."

Sasori said heading towards the door.

"Where are going?"

Sasuke asked.

"As far away from her as possible. I don't want to be here when she comes to."

Sasori said leaving. The baby snapped out of it with an 'o'.

"Come on what can one two month baby do, that two full grown vampires can't handle?"

Neji asked. Sasuke nod in agreement. Two minutes later gravity was against both boys. Neji was being held down by it, and Sasuke was being lifted up by it. His head was coming really close to the fan that was spinning so fast that it sounded like a chain saw.

"HELP!"

Sasuke shouted. Neji tried to get up, but it was useless.

"Put him down."  
Neji ordered. The baby looked down at him, and Sasuke stopped going up. Then she looked back up at Sasuke wanting to see what would happen. Sasuke was so close to the fan now that his hair was getting cut off. Then all of a sudden he stopped, and he fell to the ground. Neji stood up confused.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"She stopped. Thank god."

Sasuke said sitting up, and falling back again. Neji looked at the baby, but there was no baby. All he could see were those little outer cartoon lines.

"Where'd she go!"

Neji shouted in a panic.

"She's two months old she can't go anywhere."

Neji said looking under the couch.

"Boys what's this?"

Pein asked holding up a wiggling baby girl.

"Leader."

The two boys said at the same time.

"Who's the father?"

He asked them.

"Neji sir."

Sasuke said pointing at him. Pein held the baby out to Neji.

"Thank you sir."

"Who's the mother?"

Pein asked looking at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me!"

Sasuke shouted. Hidan walked up to the baby looking closely at her.

"How the hell can this fuckin baby cause so much trouble?"

He asked. Neji glared at him for the languish used around baby.

"Her mother is pretty strong."

Sasori said.

"I like to her do something to me."

Hidan said. The baby stared at for a minute, and then he was a little gray mouse. The other boys gasped as Hidan ran around crazy.

"Change him back."

Neji ordered.

"She's two months old she's not gonna…"

"Oooh."

She said in disappointment.

"Huh?"

They all said. She looked at Hidan, and he changed back to normal.

"I have a sudden crazing for cheese."

Hidan said twitching his nose like a mouse.

"Oh!"

The baby said. She looked at a chair, and it turned into cheese.

"Cheese!"

Hidan squealed pouncing on the chair, and nibbling on it like a mouse. Neji turned to his daughter still not believing that she had her powers already.

"This is bad."

Neji said out loud.

"You're telling me. Our friends are gonna eat us out of house, and hole laterally!"

Sasuke said watching Hidan eat their chair.

"Well you have you problems."

Pein said grabbing the back of Hidan's shirt, and dragging him away.

"My cheese!"

He shouted as the door closed.

Three hours later Hidan went back, and finished that chair.

"Neji where's the cheese chair?"

Sasuke asked looking at the empty spot.

"Hidan."

Neji said not caring.

So what you all think? We thought it was funnier acting it out then typing it. oh well. Review please. ^.^


End file.
